


lost among the galaxies

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Aliens, F/M, M/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes and Wanda Maximoff are on a HYDRA ship, sent on a mission. They were to find the being 'Will' sent to a planet on the other side of the universe, sent there by something callled NASA a very long time ago.</p>
<p>Something goes wrong, and their ship crashes in the backyard of feisty Steve Rogers. Soon, the government finds it and captures Bucky and Wanda. What'll happen to Earth's very first aliens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bucky, I haven't ever been as far as the Will's planet." Wanda said, breaking the silence. She was piloting the ship through this solar system. There were four planets orbiting a huge star.

"I think HYDRA only went this far to put the Will there." Bucky replied, sitting beside Wanda in the cockpit. "This is a good mission."

"Yes." Wanda replied, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice. Her brother, Pietro, was supposed to be on here with her, but he died in an accident on the home planet. Bucky was her friend, though. Best friend apart from Pietro.

They lapsed into a companionable silence. Soon, the two grew tired. "There are no solar systems in our path. I think perhaps we could sleep for some time." Wanda said, glancing at the map of their galaxy. With a tap, it zoomed in to display the surrounding area. 

"I see nothing." Bucky confirmed. Only bleak space was ahead for a long time, so he and Wanda retreated to their quarters.

Wanda's small space was taken up by a bed. It was neatly made from the last time she'd had to sleep, roughly one week ago. It was hard to tell with no certain sun to tell day and night. Crammed in another corner was a little table. On it was a hair brush for her long, curly mane, a picture of her brother, and a jar of star dust.

Wanda treasured her star dust and only used it in dire situations. It could be used for anything and was incredibly rare. HYDRA would kill her for hiding it from them for so long. Her mother had given it to her when she was young, not long before Wanda was taken by HYDRA.

One of Bucky's arms was made of HYDRA technology, and he'd hated it. His real arm was taken off in the same accident that killed Pietro, but HYDRA was prepared for something like this, and put a prototype of their prosthetic on him. It didn't work completely well. Then, Wanda took her stardust and made a star on the shoulder. It was Bucky's family crest, one of the few things Bucky actually remembered from his family. The stardust made the arm work seamlessly, and it was beautiful. It looked like Bucky had their universe on his arm. No matter what angle or light you looked at it in, shadows were always lost on it. It shimmered with thousands of galaxies and moved every second.

Wanda buried under the blankets of the bed, though it wasn't much necessary. She could regulate the heat of her quarters so that it was warm enough, but there was something inherently comforting about snuggling under a blanket. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the claws of sleep.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The noise blared, awakening Wanda immediately. Alarms were flashing everywhere. Wanda leapt up, throwing off the blankets and opening her door. She caught a glimpse of Bucky already rushing to the back. She hurried to the cockpit to see exactly what was damaged. She looked over the stats to see that apparently there'd been an explosion in the gas chamber. Most of HYDRA's tech was extremely advanced, but this was something they'd never managed to get past. Pierce had promised them that the chance of this happening was next to nothing, but here they were.

Wanda went after Bucky to help him. Honestly, there wasn't much they could do in the time they had. The blast had affected areas that took time to access and much too long to fix. It had began a chain reaction of mechanical failures.

So, Bucky and Wanda were about to die.

"I will see Pietro soon." She said to Bucky, who had given up. 

"I think I will have my arm back." Bucky murmured hopefully.

Then, amongst the alarms and flashes and increasingly hot room, Bucky hugged Wanda. 

Everything went black.

* * *

Green. There was green stuff in Bucky's face. It was tickling his nose. He couldn't move.

Suddenly, there was a voice. 

"Hello? Who are you? Why is your ship crashed in our yard?"

Bucky groaned. He understood what these people were saying, but could not speak their language. Then, a familiar voice spoke up. It was Wanda. "Our... ship from HYDRA planet." Her knowledge of the language was limited, but still more than Bucky's. "He not speak this language."

"HYDRA planet?" A new voice asked. "You're... from a different planet?" Then, a gasp. "Steve, how can we free this man? It's too heavy to lift up."

"No." Wanda said matter-of-factly, lifting the chunk of metal off of Bucky. He pulled himself up, not injured but very sore.

"He's not injured- oh! Ma, there's metal in his arm." The first voice said. Bucky looked up and found that the source of the voice was beautiful with messy blond hair and bright blue eyes, and said so to Wanda in their native language.

Wanda then said to the 'Steve' and the one the Steve called 'Ma', "He says the Steve is... many pretty." She explained, struggling with the words. "And the... the metal? The metal not _in_ arm. Metal is arm." Steve was too concentrated on hiding his blush to be surprised at Bucky's metal arm.

"Oh?" The 'Ma' said. "Well, come inside."

The inside of the living quarters was small but nice. Suddenly, Wanda stopped and ran back outside, leaving the Steve, the Ma, and Bucky alone for a moment. Bucky could not speak, so he sat awkwardly.

Minutes later, Wanda returned with her jar of stardust and now burnt photo of her brother. She stuffed the photo in one of the many pockets of her military-style uniform.

"What's that?" The Steve asked, gesturing to the stardust.

"It is... stardust." She said, clutching the jar with a force that should have broken it. "Bucky's arm has it."

"His name is Bucky?" The Steve asked. "And what is your name?"

Wanda nodded. "I not know how to translate my name this language." She explained. "Is like W- We- Wanda."

The Steve was busy inspecting Bucky's arm. Bucky was a little apprehensive because Steve was so close, but he was trying to be calm. "Look, ma. It's... like she said. Made outta stardust."

The Ma looked at the star on Bucky's arm, albeit standing a little farther away. "Oh my goodness, that's so beautiful."

Bucky looked at Wanda. "Tell them you made it." He said in their native tongue.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She replied.

"What's he saying?" Steve asked curiously, intrigued. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." The Ma announced.

"Bucky say to tell I made the star on shoulder." She explained bashfully, running a hand through her messy hair. She hated having it messy. "Does you have-" no, that doesn't make sense, The Steve's hair was too short to have any sort of hair brush, "Does the ma have a hair- hair-" She couldn't think of the word in the Steve's language, so she just ran her fingers through her hair and hoped he'd understand.

"Hair brush?" Steve guessed, glancing at her curiously. "And you can call her Sarah, not Ma."

"Yes. That. I not like it messy." She replied, smiling.

As Steve returned with the hair brush, Sarah re-entered the room, clutching the phone much too hard and looking too pale to be healthy. As Wanda brushed her hair, Sarah explained, "The number. It was SHIELD. They're coming to investigate."

The Steve gasped. "They're... taking them? But they'll experiment on them and imprison them-"

"Steve, honey, there's nothing we can do. You can't fight this battle." Sarah replied sadly, hugging what Wanda thought was her son. 

"What?" Wanda asked, biting her lip. She'd finished cleaning up her hair and clutched the brush nervously. "I... what is SHIELD? It us they take?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm sorry, Wanda, Bucky. If there was anything we could do... but SHIELD's elite. They won't take no for an answer." She tucked her hair behind her ear, clearly a nervous habit that perhaps she wasn't aware of.

"It is okay." Wanda amended. Suddenly, she remembered. "Here, this yours. Thank you." She held out the hair brush, frowning.

"No. It's alright. You keep it, they'll probably confiscate it, but it's nice to have." Sarah said kindly. "Now, I doubt we have long. Are you hungry? Do you... eat?"

Wanda thought for a moment. Words were difficult. "We can eat. It is not... we can, but..." She faltered, trying to think of how to explain it.

"Not necessary?" Sarah guessed. "You don't have to eat it, but you can?"

Wanda nodded vigourously. "It has been many time since I eat."

Sarah led them into a different room that smelled excellent. "This is the kitchen." She explained. "We make food here. Steve and me just made sugar cookies. Maybe you'll like them." Sarah brought out a plate with whitish sweet looking things on it. 

"Eat those?" Wanda asked skeptically, because they certainly didn't look very good. When Sarah nodded, Wanda apprehensively took a bite of one of them. It was delicious. "This is much good. At HYDRA they not make things like this." She handed one to Bucky, who glanced at Steve for a moment before taking a bite of the treat. He immediately perked up, eating the rest of it quickly.

Wanda looked around the place Sarah called the kitchen. It was cozy and it looked very lived in. There were many hiding places. Suddenly, it hit her. "Sarah. Said that the SHIELD will con- con- confi-"

"Confiscate?"

"That. The SHIELD will that my stardust. I not want that. My mother give me my stardust. Can hide here please?" She asked imploringly.

Sarah nodded immediately. "Of course, Wanda." She held her hands out for the jar, and Wanda reluctantly handed it to her. She hated parting with her most prized possession. Sarah lifted up a floorboard in a crevice between two cupboards and stashed the jar in it.

"You use it. If you want. As thank you." Wanda said hesitantly. "Just little."

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked concernedly in their language. 

"Yes." Wanda confirmed. "They are kind."

There was a banging at the door. Sarah rushed to the open it, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Stay calm, ma'am." A voice said. "We have people investigating your back yard. Were there any living organisms on the ship?"

Sarah frowned. "I- well-"

"Ma'am! This is a matter of global security, we need-"

"We on ship." Wanda announced her and Bucky's arrival. "Not be bad to Sarah."

Steve quickly followed. "What'll you do with them?" He asked, standing beside Bucky.

The man crossed his arms. "That's not for you to know- but all four of you are coming with us."

"What?" Sarah demanded. "I can't- no, you-"

"Everything'll be taken care of, ma'am. We've already called your workplace." The man informed her, then gestured to his coworkers. "Search the house!" He shouted, then brought the four of them into the front yard, where a tiny jet was. The man led them onto it. It was loud and full of metal walls and engines, much like her and Bucky's ship.

"Okay, aliens, this way. You two, there's someone waiting for you in that room over there." The man said. Steve looked like he was about to argue, but Sarah sighed and dragged him in.

The man tried to take Wanda's hairbrush, but she held on. She was ten times as strong as whatever this species was, so it didn't budge. "Please, give me the brush." The man commanded.

"No." She replied stubbornly. "It not mine. It... Sarah give it to me. Not need to... confi- confi-"

"Confiscate?"

"That."

The man began to usher her into a room seperate from Bucky, but she cried out, "Wait! He not speak this language. He not like alone. Please."

"No." The man asserted. He looked hesitant for a moment, then shoved her inside and shut the door behind her. She banged on the door. 

"No! No! I not want this! Please! We not hurt you!" She cried, struggling with her words even more in her hysteria.

Soon, she retreated to the back of the room where there was a bed not dissmilar to her own. She brushed her hair until it was frizzy then paced back and forth until someone opened the door. There was a man, not much taller than her, with black hair.

"I'm Tony Stark." He announced. "Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya see what I was trying to do with the brief mention of the Will thing? From Agents of Shield? Ah, never mind. Anyway, I'm basing this AU off of movie canon, except for Wanda's hair, which I like curly.
> 
> Anyway, coming up next chapter: Vision and Indignant Steve Rogers. (Is there any other type of Steve?) I'll try to update once or twice a week. Thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda frowned. This man didn't seem very nice. Though he wasn't nice, he also seemed powerful, so she thought it best to  cooperate. "I Wanda." She said simply. The man took a seat on the white bed and gestured that she do the same.

"Wanda, huh?" The man called Tony Stark said. "That all you can tell me? Where are you from, what are your intentions with Earth? Where did you learn English?"

Wanda frowned. So many questions. The man seemed not to trust her, which made sense, but what was the purpose of hostility? At HYDRA they were very hostile and confrontational, but from Wanda's vague memories of her mother, she was sure this was abnormal. "I from HYDRA planet. We not mean to crash in Earth. HYDRA gave us mission but we crash."

"How did you learn English?" Tony Stark pressed, looking very thoughtful.

"My mother teach me. Before HYDRA." She explained.

"Before HYDRA? What does that mean?" Tony Stark demanded, intrigued.

Wanda thought for a moment. She did not want to tell her life story to a stranger, but HYDRA had never educated them on what to do when met with other life forms apart from those included in missions. Her mother had been very friendly with everyone, so Wanda thought that she should, too. "HYDRA take us from mothers when we young." She replied with a little sadness. 

"HYDRA sounds bad." Tony Stark observed. "Doesn't sound like they'd want you telling me all this."

"They not tell us what to say to other... life... living..." she struggled to translate the words. 

"Life forms?" He guessed.

"Life forms. They tell us what to do in mission. Not thing else." She said, nodding. Then, she asked, "What species this? I not remember what my mother says."

"We're humans." Tony Stark said. Suddenly, the door burst open. A red human with a yellow stone in his head said, "Sir, there's a problem with the other extra terrestrial. He did not react well to being, well, manhandled into the room."

"There's something else." It wasn't a question.

"Well, he would not cooperate so some physical force was used. He had, well, an episode. In the end, he was imprisoned, but we are not sending anyone in for fear of injury." The red one explained. Wanda liked the red human. He had a soothing voice and a kind demeanor.

Tony Stark turned to Wanda. "Do you know how to calm your friend down?"

Wanda frowned immediately. "Yes. But it better to keep us to- toge-

"Together?"

"Yes. I know Bucky. He not like touch by any one. That why he afraid." Wanda explained.

"Alright, come with me." Tony Stark commanded, grabbing her arm. Immediately, Wanda pulled away. Stark could not rival her inhuman strength.

"Just be- be- because I okay with touch not mean I okay you grab me." She hissed, standing a better distance away from Tony Stark. Now, she was closer to the red human. She figured it was acceptable to ask, "Who is you?"

The red human laughed. "My name is Vision."

"Vizzzzzz..." She struggled to say the second syllable of his name. "I not say. I, I not know. How."

Vision smiled. "That's okay. Who are you?"

"Wanda." She replied easily. "You are nice human."

Tony Stark laughed and said, "He's no human," before opening the door of Bucky's room a crack. Already, Wanda could hear him muttering in their language.

"Bucky?" She greeted him in their language.

"Wanda?" He replied nervously.

She opened the door all the way and let herself in. "Bucky. I told them you don't like being touched, maybe they'll be better now."

"Humans seemed so nice when we met Steve and Sarah." He sighed. "These ones are pushy and mean." He thought for a moment and added, "I hope they are nice to Steve and Sarah. I hope we can see them again."

Wanda smirked. "You want to see Steve again."

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "You don't know that."

"HYDRA gave me different training than you." Wanda retorted. "As well as combat, I can read people. I received intense phsycological training. So I really do know, you want to see Steve again."

Bucky deflated. "He was so..." He faltered, frowning.

"You were attracted to him." Wanda guessed.

"I think so." Bucky answered, a little embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed." Wanda cried. "He's good."

"He is." Bucky said quietly, and they lapsed into a companionable silence. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. She'd been so caught up in the banter with Bucky that she'd momentarily forgotten they were stranded on a foreign planet. 

"Come!" She shouted in what Tony Stark called English.

Tony Stark and Vision entered the room, both staring apprehensively at Bucky. "So," Tony Stark said, "is there anything else you can tell us, Wanda?"

She shook her head. Bucky said something to her and she looked somewhat alarmed. "Bucky says HYDRA come for ship." 

"That would be bad, I'm guessing." Tony muttered.

Bucky whispered, "What do they want with us?"

Wanda bit her lip. That was a good question. "What you do with us?" They couldn't send them back on their ship, probably wouldn't let them out into the world to mingle with the other humans.

Tony Stark sighed. "We gotta keep you here."

"That it?" Wanda inquired hopefully.

"I don't think so." Tony Stark retorted. Suddenly, there was a jolt. "We've landed." He announced. "Can I trust you to cooperate?" 

The both nodded.

"Let's go."

They were led, rather forcefully, out of the jet, into a giant building, and through a large series of hallways. It was only when the grunts that had joined them began to separate them that the two began to misbehave. One reached toward Bucky, but Wanda batted his hand away. "Bucky not like touch." She hissed, keeping hold of his wrist. She could break it with a tiny movement in her fingers, but she did not. These people were not the ones HYDRA sent them for.

"Yes, but it's better for our research purposes to have you set apart." Tony Stark was trying to be diplomatic.

"But I not want alone. Bucky not want alone." She replied, not faltering under the glares of the men around her.

Tony Stark sighed tiredly. "I don't want to have to do this the hard way."

"What hard way?" Wanda retorted, getting a little angry. "We strong. More than you."

"I'm truly sorry about this." Tony Stark said, not sounding very sincere.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Wanda blinked awake.

That was a weird sensation. She'd sleep already this week. It was unnecessary. So why was she asleep?

And why was she tied down? In only some flimsy gown?

Her throat was dry, so any attempts to speak came out as garbled and hoarse whispers.

Then, she remembered.

Bucky. Where had they placed Bucky? Was he in a similar situation as her? That would be extremely catastrophic. Bucky did not do well in medical care, not when it looked likes hospital, at least. He'd never explicitly told her, but she knew that when Bucky got the arm, he'd been experimented on for a long time. He'd be panicking, terrified. 

Wanda experimentally tested the bonds. They were very strong, made out of a metal not dissimilar to Bucky's arm. If she could break through them, it would take more energy than she had, so for now, she was stuck. Her friend was probably in trouble. They were stuck on a foreign planet.

Things were looking great.

"She's awake." Wanda faintly heard. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton. Everything had a slow, dreamlike quality. She tried to move her head, but stopped when a wave of dizziness washed over her. Everything she was hearing sounded like it was underwater.

"She was asleep for seventy six hours." Someone else confirmed. Wanda blinked sluggishly. Seventy six hours? She wasn't sure how long one day was on here, but she was sure she'd slept for several.

Someone dressed in a lab coat approached her. "Wanda? Are you awake?"

She coughed a little, then rasped quietly, "What you do to me?" It was obvious they'd done something. They were dressed similarly to the scientists on HYDRA.

The scientist answered calmly, "We've done some tests. Nothing to worry about." 

HYDRA would not like their soldiers' specially engineered DNA to be released to foreign planets. "I not want. Not like."

"Well, I'm very sorry about that, but it's necessary." Wanda's vision was clearing and she saw that the scientist was a female, with dark hair. "I'm Doctor Cho." 

"Where Bucky? He okay?" Wanda retorted, forgoing kindness. These people were so intrusive. Why?

Cho faltered. "Bucky is... He didn't react well. He woke up a few hours ago."

Wanda made a growling sound in the back of her throat. "He not react well. I knew that going to happen. If you put together, Bucky be okay, maybe. What he do?" She snapped. Her eyes were narrowed. Suddenly, Wanda realized something was missing. The familiar tickle of her hair on her back was gone, now it barely brushed her neck. "What you do with hair?" She was shouting now. "Why you take hair too? You not need hair. Why!?"

"We needed it for-"

"No, did not. For, for testing, you need little bit hair." Her voice was raised and bordering on hysterical. "Why you take us? We crash. We not want be here. We fix ship, we leave. With Sarah and Steve, you seem much nice. Now you bad."

Cho sighed and said nothing for a long time. Finally, she informed Wanda, "Your friend Bucky broke free of the restraints when he woke up. With his arm."

"He... Free?"

"They had to knock him out again. He's still asleep. He woke up much earlier than you did, so he may wake up soon."

Wanda immediately saw that Cho was looking extremely uncomfortable, and a little guilty. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage. "I see him?" She asked innocently.

Cho shook her head. "I can't let you free."

"Why not?" Wanda poured as much sadness into her voice as she could.

"We can't trust you yet." Cho replied, not meeting Wanda's eyes.

"I just want see Bucky. He my best friend." Wanda whispered, finally letting the tears out that had been threatening to spill over for a while now. 

Cho bit her lip. "Alright, just for a bit." She unlocked the restraints carefully, and Wanda, whose mind was finally clear, jumped up. Coh stumbled back in surprise. 

"Thank you Cho." Wanda called as she freed herself of the room. She found herself in a hallway filled with identical doors and no windows. She ducked around a corner when she saw Tony Stark running toward her room from the other end of the corridor.

In her haste, she crashed into Vision. "Hello." She said, impatient. "Where Bucky?"

To her surprise, Vision obeyed. "He is this way, Wanda." Vision gently opened the door to a room. At first glance, Bucky looked fine. Then, she got closer.

His wrists were bloody and bruised beneath the restraints, as were his ankles. He was clearly asleep but his eyes were open, and on top of that his once cheerful gray-blue eyes were sunken and dull.

Upon further inspection, there was a bruise peeking out from under the hospital gown shaped roughly like a hand. His metal arm was scratched and plates were split apart, revealing a myriad of wires and screws. "What you do to him?" She cried, turning to Vision. "Why you hurt him?"

"He was reacting violently." Vision replied guiltily.

"He scared." Wanda informed him. "You not know what happen to him. He not tell you, he not know how. So why you separate us? Look what it do."

Vision was about to say something, but Tony Stark burst through the door with some sort of gun at his side. She suddenly recognized it as the one he shot her with when he knocked her out. Wanda grabbed one of the trays, not caring if all of the medical supplies clattered to the floor. She wielded it like a shield, not wanting to be knocked out for so long again.

"I'll ask you nicely, Wanda. Please leave the room." Tony Stark said cautiously.

Wanda stood still, narrowing her eyes. She stared down Tony Stark. He shot once with the gun, but she deflected it. It fell to the floor.

Tony Stark continued to stare.

"How did you convince Cho to free you?" He asked.

"I ask her." Wanda said simply, glancing over at Bucky. "Why you hurt him?"

Tony Stark ignored her. "What do you want us to do?"

"No more chain us up." She hissed. "Not cut Bucky's hair. Not like me." She paused and added. "Me talk to Sarah and Steve. Now." Suddenly, something else occurred to her. "You have my suit from HYDRA? Where it? Picture of my brother in it. Need that."

"Need it?" Tony Stark echoed.

"My brother dead." Wanda said flatly. "Now me talk to Sarah and Steve."

"Fine." Tony Stark agreed. "But you can't hurt anyone. Don't do what you did to Helen Cho to anyone else. And if we're good to you, you have to cooperate."

"If you good to us." She thought to herself that she really didn't do anything to Cho, but that was a conversation for another time.

"C'mon. I'll take you to them. Put down the tray." Tony Stark said gently.

"Put gun down." She commanded. "Kick it across room. I will put down after."

Tony Stark did as she said, and she placed the tray on the ground. She warily approached Tony Stark, who sighed and walked briskly away, clearly expecting her to follow. He led her down many, many winding corridors and stairs until they came across a suite, clearly locked. Tony Stark opened the door and let her in. He glared and said, "I'll be checking surveillance. If you tell them anything, deal's off."

"Wanda! Are you alright?" Sarah demanded, eyes flitting all over. "You look sick! Have they been treating you well?"

"I am... Not sick." She said carefully. "You okay?"

Steve and Sarah nodded. Steve said, "Is Bucky okay? Where is he?"

"Bucky is... Not here." Wanda murmured. "Not okay. He will be soon." Hopefully, she added silently.

"What have you been doing?" Sarah asked cautiously. She glanced up at where she knew the security camera was.

"I am. Was? I was sleep for long time." She chose her words carefully. "Not lot else."

"Is that all?" Sarah asked apprehensively, looking at the security camera again. 

Wanda nodded and opened her arms for a hug. She was smiling, but as soon was they were in an embrace, Wanda whispered quickly and urgently in Sarah's ear, where the camera couldn't see her, "They knock out me. For seventy hour. Took my hair, more I not know. Bucky hurt. They not know him, what he scared of. They hurt him for violent but he scared. Tony Stark say he be nice but be pre- pre- prepared."

Sarah pulled away, smiling. "Send Bucky our love. I hope he's alright."

Wanda nodded. "Nice see you, Sarah and Steve. Yes, I tell Bucky you say hello. He will be much happy."

"Bye, Wanda!" Steve said, grinning a grin Wanda knew would disappear as soon as she left the room. 

"Bye Sarah and Steve." She waved as she opened the door. Tony Stark was there to meet her when she emerged from the suite. He shut the door behind her.

"So, what'd you want to talk to them about?" He asked curiously. "It was all small talk."

Wanda snorted. "Good to talk to nice people. Not lot 'round here."

"You just gotta get to know us." Tony Stark replied drily. "Now, since you insist on freedom, where do I put you?" He wondered. 

"With Bucky." She said immediately. 

"Where, though?"

"Place where Sarah and Steve are." She suggested. At his look of exasperation, she added, "Not same one. A... I not know word in language." She looked at him, hoping he would know what she meant. "Place like one Sarah and Steve in."

"A suite?" He guessed. She nodded. "I don't know."

"We be good when need us. When you not be needing us, we be... C- co-"

"Comfortable?"

"That. It good for you and us." She looked around. "It not like you waste any thing if give us it."

Tony Stark sighed. "Fine. But Bucky'll need to stay for a while."

"I know." She retorted, her previous anger coming back a little. "What you do to arm?"

"The technology is-"

"Not yours. It his arm. Now you fix. Or I do it. You take anything or change it and I kill you." She said seriously, glaring at Tony Stark. He nodded quickly and waved over one of the staff. "Show Wanda to a suite." He ordered. The man skeptically did as he said, frowning.

Wanda closed the door behind her, collapsing on the bed. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

Wanda was curled up in the blankets of the bed, nestling in a cocoon of warmth. She'd explored the room and decided that humans were a vain, materialistic species, but she liked it. It seemed that the main purpose of the suite was comfort, something that she'd never had much of on HYDRA. 

There was a knock at the door. She knew the door was locked, so she had to get up, but deciding being cold was too much of a price, she dragged the blankets with her, draping them around her shoulders like a regal cape. 

She opened the door to find Vision. She shivered a little, which was strange, because she was very warm. "Come in." She said, closing the door behind him.

"Are you settling in well?" He asked, bright blue eyes curious.

She thought for a moment. "In suite? Or planet? Suite good. Planet not."

Vision laughed. He had a nice laugh, much like his voice. It wasn't high pitched but not unpleasantly low or gravelly. "I'm glad you're happy here." He said, and he seemed like he genuinely meant it. 

"I like suite much," she explained, "because it co- comfortable? Is that right word? It warm and nice. Not like HYDRA. Fun."

Vision frowned. "Was HYDRA a bad place?"

She shrugged, biting her lip. "They not treat us nice, but I not think we do bad thing. I not know any bad thing we do."

Vision nodded understandingly. "Do you want to go back?"

"They not treat us nice on HYDRA," she answered thoughtfully, "but they give little bit freedom. Like. They not like my hair, but they not make me cut hair." She finished her sentence a little bitterly. She ran her fingers through her now short hair, sighing.

"I'm sorry about your hair, for what it's worth." He offered. 

"Thank you." She replied. 

Suddenly, Vision said, "I was sent here to give you this." He held out the slightly charred picture of her brother.

She took it and answered his unasked question. "This my brother. His name Pietro. We twins, but he die bit ago."

"I'm sorry you lost him." Vision's voice was earnest. "It looks like he was important to you."

That made Wanda smile. "Yes." No one at HYDRA, except for Bucky, had ever really sympathized with her. Though she didn't really like sympathy, it was _something_. At HYDRA, it was just _walk it off_. 

"Well, I really should go." He said regretfully. "It was nice talking to you."

"Nice talk with you also." She replied honestly. "You know when Bucky okay?"

"I think that Mr Stark is almost finished with his arm. Is there anything I can do?" Vision responded kindly.

"You can... Can please bring Steve?" Wanda wanted to talk to someone who didn't work here, and Bucky would probably be happy to see Steve when he got back.

Vision nodded after a moment. "I won't tell Tony if you don't." He said conspiratorially. "I'll send him in."

Vision left after lingering for a long moment, and Wanda found that she really enjoyed his company. Well, she'd see him a lot around this facility.

Wanda was torn from her reverie when Steve burst into the room. "Ma told me everything you said. Are you okay? Is Bucky-"

"Tony Stark say Bucky and me stay here when they not need us. And he fixing Bucky. Things little better now." Wanda explained, trying to calm Steve down.

"He's got no right to keep you here and experiment!" Steve cried. "You guys aren't animals, you're people, or people enough. It's not fair to treat you like this." He ranted. 

"I- yes. But it nicer now. I got Tony Stark to be good." She had no idea why she was defending these people.

"But how?"

"I... I make deal. I be good if he be good to me and Bucky." As an afterthought, she added, "I think he just agree be- because I strong more than Tony Stark and Tony Stark men."

Steve nodded. "If you're happy here, then it's not as bad. Threats or no."

"I like it here." She said excitedly. "Big suite has many fun. Big blankets and chairs and nice look things."

Steve laughed. "There's still not a lot here. Not anything of your own."

"What?" Wanda asked, surprised. "I not have anything of own. I have Pietro. And..." She trailed off. She had her stardust, but that wasn't here. After seeing what Tony Stark and his men did to her and Bucky, she feared for what they'd do with the stardust.

Steve understood what she meant. "Yeah. Maybe you can ask that robot guy for something. He seemed to like you."

"Robot guy?" She echoed, confused. "Who that?"

Steve cocked his head. "Red guy, big yellow stone in his forehead?"

"That Vision. He not robot. He human. I see it." She said cryptically. 

"If you say so." Steve replied doubtfully. "Anyway."

There was a knock at the door. Wanda shed her blanket cape and answered it, finding some doctor standing before her. "Bucky's done." He informed her. 

She ran past him, faster than any human could. She remembered the complicated corridors perfectly in her adrenaline rush. Tony Stark opened the door for her. 

Bucky was still asleep, but his wrists were bandaged now. The shackles were gone. His arm was still scratched, but otherwise, it was good as new. Someone began to wheel him away in the bed but Wanda shook her head. She picked him up easily. 

"How?" Tony Stark demanded. "That guy's like two hundred sixty pounds with the arm."

"Two sixty nothing for our sp- sp-"

"Species?"

"Two sixty nothing to lift for our species. You weak." Wanda said, enjoying the look on Tony Stark's face.

Tony sighed, then froze. "Wait. You can't take him off, he needs the-"

"He not need oxygen. Our species breathe nitrogen when need it. He not need it. He had enough."

"What? That makes no sense!"

"You humans very weak." She snorted before taking Bucky back to the room. He could have the bed and the comfortable blankets. He could see Steve when he woke up. Bucky would be okay. Maybe, Wanda would be too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not edited. (Did I say that last chapter? Idk) but yeah. I finished this sooner than expected. 
> 
> Feedback appreciated, as always, and though I'm a little late: happy new year everyone!


End file.
